Dreaming of you..and you...and you...and YOU TOO!!
by WingZero
Summary: More like a Brock and everybody else RN, but pretty fun to write!!! This is what happens in a typical Brock dream. Hope ya like it!!! -- Zero A/N this kinda correlates more with the manga than the anime, K?


Well, here's something different!! And now, on to something RUDER!!!....heh heh heh. This is a joke, a cute little funny Brock and EVERYBODY ELSE RN!!!!! Enjoy!! R+R please! Thanks!!!  
  
  


Dreaming of you....and you....and you...and you...and YOU TOO!!!!  
  
By WingZero  
  


No...Jenny....Joy....Melanie...Jeanette...don't fight. There's plenty of the Brock to go around....   
  
This is the fourth night in a row that Brock has talked in his sleep again. Ash and Misty look over with huge sweatdrops.  
  
Oh man, there he goes AGAIN., Misty said as she rolled her aqua-blue eyes.  
  
Poor guy....I really feel for him though. I mean, look at all the rejection he's gone through, Ash pointed out.  
  
Like the time when Brock first met Misty's sisters......  
  
Brock: (grabbing Ash by the collar) ASH!!! WHO ARE THESE VISIONS OF LOVELINESS???????  
  
Ash: (sweatdrop) Um...they're just the Cerulean City Gym Leaders....  
  
Misty: Yeah, just my sisters...they're nothing to write home about.  
  
Brock: (blushing) Eeeeee.....THESE YOUNG LADIES?!??!  
  
Ash: Uh oh...  
  
Brock suddenly appears in a tuxedo holding a rather large bouquet of flowers.   
  
Brock: Hello, ladies. (suave voice) Allow me to introduce myself. Brock -- Gym Leader of Pewter City. (hands boquet to Violet) Your countenance has brightened my day.  
  
Violet: (sweatdrop) Um..thanks?  
  
Flashback ends. Ash and Misty break into giggles.  
  
Yeah!! And that time when he tried to stay with Melanie, and she shot him down?, Misty chuckled.   
  
Or the time when he tried to get with Florinda?, Ash snickered.  
  
Or....or....or...say...ever wonder what he dreams about?, Misty asked while looking over at Brock. Brock is blushing and twitching slightly.  
  
Oh ladies....come now....I'm a 12 girlfriend man!!! I can adapt!!!  
  
Can't we just end this now?, Ash asked with a sweatdrop.  
  
  
No...this is probably gonna be good., Misty chuckled.   
  
Gee, ever wonder what Brock was dreaming about? Well, here it is...  
******************************************************************************  
  
No...Jenny....don't arrest Nurse Joy, Brock pleaded.  
  
Jenny dropped her hold on Nurse Joy and ran right up to her . Jenny kissed him repeatedly, and he immediately blushed and started to pour sweatdrops.  
  
, was all that Brock could say. Within a matter of 10 seconds, Duplica suddenly ran up and pushed Officer Jenny to the ground.  
  
NO!!!! Brock is MY man!!!!!!! Aren't you, honey? Brock just nodded shakily.  
  
THAT DOES IT!!! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!!!!!! Jenny exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.  
  
Oh yeah? For what? Duplica asked as she started to kiss Brock's neck repeatedly.  
  
FOR THEFT OF MY BOYFRIEND!!!! Jenny screamed as she shot a dirty look to the two other girls.  
  
they all chirped in unison.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a mallet strikes all three women on the head. Brock jumps back and cringes, then sees a young red-haired girl walking up to him.  
  
  
  
Brock....I need you, Misty cooed as she walked up to him. Brock started to pour sweatdrops.  
  
B-b-b-b-b-but aren't you with Ash?, he inquired shakily.  
  
Ash WHO?  
  
B-b-b-b-b-b--but you're k-k-kinda young, aren't you?, Brock asked as she leaned closer to him.  
  
Yeah, but I'm only 15, Brock........come on, give me a chance..., she purred as she hid her mallet from behind her back.  
  
I-I-I-I-I-I dunno.....I mean, you're kinda abusive, Misty.  
  
Enraged, Misty raises her mallet high above her head and gets ready so slam him , but then gets picked up and thrown away....by Nurse Joy.  
  
Brock...I've longed for you forever now...I love you!!!, she exclaimed as she held Brock's hands.  
  
Y-y-y-you WHAT?  
  
Jenny suddenly put Nurse Joy in a headlock. Oh, NO YOU DON'T!!!!! The two young ladies started fighting, and then a large balloon appears.  
  
PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!!!!, a female voice cried.  
  
Oh no!!! NOT YOU!!!!!! Brock yelled as Team Rocket jumped down. Jessie runs up to him and kisses his hand.   
  
Brock!!! Brock!!! Please, listen to me!! I've lusted over you ever since I ran into those other two twerps!!! Please....listen to me!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!, she cried while holding his hands.   
  
ME TOO!!!! James exclaimed. Brock immediately pulled his hands away from the two of them.  
  
Ewww!! Jessie is bad enough, but YOU TOO?!?!??!?!??!  
  
Come on, I'm a real good cross dresser!!!, James purred. Brock shuddered and backed away.....right into Melanie.  
  
Brock, forget them...I WANT YOU!!!!, she screamed as she jumped into his arms.   
  
NO!! BROCK IS MINE!!!! Misty yelled as she prepared to punch Nurse Joy.  
  
NEVER!!! BROCK IS MINE!!!! Duplica yelled while putting Misty into a headlock.  
  
I told you all, I'M Brock's girlfriend!!!, Jenny chuckled while putting handcuffs on Florinda.  
  
Brock just backed himself into a wall watching the carnage. He then waved his hands frantically.  
  
LADIES! STOP IT!!!!...and they all stopped.  
  
Look....(suave voice) There's plenty of the Brock to go around! I'll be all your boyfriends!!!!  
  
James hollered.  
  
Except for YOU, James, Brock said while narrowing his eyes at James.  
  
, James dejectedly hung his head as the rest of the ladies run up to him, either kissing or hugging him.  
  
IT'S SO GOOD TO BE MEEEEEEEEE!!!! Brock screamed happily, as him and his little left for a date to an unknown somewhere. Brock and his 6 girlfriends....  
******************************************************************************  
Should we wake him up?, Misty asked Ash.  
  
Nah....let him have his fun for now, Ash answered. Giggling, they both laid back down and looked up at the stars.  
  
You know...Brock's had as many crushes as there are stars in the sky, Misty pointed out.  
  
Yeah...that's kinda scary when you think of it, though, Ash said. Besides, out of all the crushes he's had, who would actually GO OUT with him?  
  
Misty just snickered. Definitely NOT me....I don't think I could handle him.  
  
yeah......G'night Misty, Ash yawned.  
  
G'night, Ash, she said as she fell back to sleep. They both looked over at Brock, who was blushing so hard that it looked like he burst a couple of blood vessels.  
  
eeeee.....Jenny....Joy....Duplica....Melanie...please...we can go there if you want to....no need to fight!, Brock said as he tossed in his sleep.  
  
G'night, Romeo, Misty said as she giggled.  
  
eeee....(suave voice)...uh...hi, What's your name?  
  


THE END  
  


So it's not my usual AAMRN work, but it sure was fun to write!!!! -- Zero


End file.
